Mi luz
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Riku no puede vivir sin su mejor amigo: Sora.


Riku se encontraba dormido, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mano de Sora, a un lado de la cama de hospital en la que se encontraban. La última batalla había sido dura, y su amigo quedó inconsciente tras el combate. Como no se recuperaba con pociones normales, decidió llevarle urgéntemente al hospital de Ciudad Crepusculo. Y desde entonces, habían pasado semanas. Semanas en las que Sora no se despertaba, ni reaccionaba a ningún estímulo externo. Ni siquiera a su propia voz... Riku se sentía impotente por ello, y cada segundo crecía la necesidad de volver a ver a su compañero sonreír. Esa sonrisa de tonto que tanto le gustaba. Una sonrisa que, aunque fuera el fin del mundo, era capaz de hacerle sonreír también. Sora era algo más que su amigo de la infancia: era su luz.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró de nuevo con la misma imagen de cada día. Sora seguía durmiendo profundamente, exhalando aire de manera muy tranquila, como si se encontrase en paz. Entonces fue cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza. Desde hace tiempo que él le venía contando que estaba cansado de todo eso. La Guerra de la Llave Espada se había cobrado muchas vidas, muchos mundos. Y finalmente, también su cordura. Tanta oscuridad hacía mella en su débil corazón, y deseaba que terminase todo cuanto antes. Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el que no despierta. Prefiere descansar, estar en su propio mundo imaginario, antes que volver a combatir. Pero si ese era el caso, ¿cómo podría comunicarse con él? Y si llegase a conseguirlo, ¿cómo le haría volver? No puede escapar de su destino, ni él tampoco. Han sido elegidos para vivir de esa manera, y sin ellos, en el futuro reinará la oscuridad.

Frustrado, se volvió a acostar sobre la mano de su amigo, y cerró los ojos, esperando que la siguiente vez que los abriese, Sora también los tuviera abiertos. En cuanto se quedó dormido, escuchó una voz. Resonaba en el negro infinito, por todas partes.

Voz: Vuestros corazones están conectados. Usa tu oscuridad y ve a junto de él, de tu luz. Solo tú puedes salvarle.

Y sintió caer, como la gravedad le empujaba hacia ese negro infinito que reinaba en su subconsciente. Una luz apareció en el horizonte, agrandándose cada vez más, junto a un zumbido que le perforaba los tímpanos. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo en la playa de las Islas del Destino. Todo estaba realmente solitario, sin nadie en todo el lugar. Salvo ÉL. Sora estaba sentado en la orilla, y las olas acariciaban sus desnudos pies. Se le veía feliz, en paz. Riku se acercó a él corriendo, ansioso por hablar con él.

Riku: ¡Sora! ¡Estás bien!

Sora: Claro que lo estoy. ¿Qué te ocurre, Riku?

Riku: ¿Cómo que qué me ocurre? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por tí! ¡Tienes que despertar y volver conmigo!

Sora: ¿Despertar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Riku: Tras la última pelea con los sincorazón, tú has estado...

Sora: ¿Sincorazón? ¿Qué son?

Riku ¿No...? -suspiró, tras darse cuenta en qué tipo de mundo se encontraba.- Sora... Este mundo no es real. Ven conmigo.

Sora: Estás raro Riku. ¿Como no va a ser el mundo real?

Riku: Si lo fuera, ¿dónde está Kairi? ¿Y dónde estaba yo?

Sora: Kairi...

Riku: Ella no está aquí, ¿a que no?

Sora: ¿Por qué...no recuerdo donde ha ido...?

Riku: Porque se la llevaron los sincorazón en nuestra última batalla.

Sora: No... Todo eso había terminado, mientes...

Riku: Se que es duro... Pero no solucionarás nada quedándote aquí -le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le abrazaba-. Volvamos a buscarla.

Sora: Pero... es tan horrible que tengamos que vivir así... ¡Lo odio! -derramó lágrimas en ese último grito-.

Riku: Tranquilo. No estas solo. Nunca lo has estado. Se que es duro, pero es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir. Pero me tienes a mí, para aliviar ese dolor.

Sora: Riku...

En ese momento se fundieron en un abrazo muy cálido y fuerte. Uno no podía vivir sin el otro, al igual que no puede haber luz sin oscuridad. Y en cuanto Riku parpadeó, vió de nuevo la habitación de hospital en la que se estuvo todo el tiempo. Tenía miedo, pero decidió alzar la vista a ver si Sora había despertado. Y no lo había hecho. Dentro de sí mismo, sintió que se estaba volviendo loco. Hasta que sintió que la mano de Sora temblaba. No era un simple temblor nervioso, sino que al fin volvía a moverse. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vió fue a Riku, realmente contento por haberle traido de vuelta. Le abrazó muy fuerte, como si necesitase de él para vivir. Y a partir de entonces, así sería.


End file.
